warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
FireClan: Flickering Flames
'FireClan: Flickering Flames' This is the second book in the FireClan Series. 'Chapter One' Gold and scarlet leaves crunched beneath Rainsplash's paws as she raced through the woods. Late evening sunlight, dappled by tree brances above, turned her dark gray coat to bronze. She reached the border. DarkClan's scent was still there, but it was almost overpowered by the scent of Bloodstar's warriors. Rainsplash couldn't smell FireClan at all. "There you are!" Rainsplash jumped as she heard a voice behind her. A cream tom with ginger stripes on his legs and tail was standing by a bush on FireClan's side of the border. Not anymore, ''she corrected herself. The Bloodstar cats had claimed some of FireClan's territory a little while ago. Blackstar had made plans to get it back tommorow, but for now... "Hello Glazefoot," she meowed. Her tone was unfriendly, but she didn't care. It was all his fault that Cinderflower was missing. "Hi Rainsplash," he said. His eyes were cautious, as if he could feel the waves of anger washing off her pelt. "Follow me. We can't get caught." Rainsplash looked around. If this was an ambush... but she had to trust him. Cinderflower's life hung in the balance. She ran to catch up with him as he raced through the woods along the muddle of scents that was the border. Finally, he stopped, at the base of a tree. A large boulder blocked the way, but as Rainspash watched, Glazefoot vanished. "Glazefoot?" she asked. "Come on," he called. "There's a gap behind the boulder." Rainsplash went around the tree. There was a narrow crack, just big enough for a cat to squeeze in. She slipped through it, expecting to be smushed against the tree's bark. But to her surprise, the inside of the boulder caved outwards. There was enough space for she and Glazefoot to sit comfortably without brushing each other or the walls. "I saw Cinderflower." Glazefoot's words brought her back to the mission at paw. "You did? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Are they feeding her?" "Slow down," he says. "She's fine, as far as I can tell. I could only talk to her for a little bit, but she seemed physically." He smiled. "She misses you." Rainsplash studied him. She suspected that Glazefoot wasn't telling her everything, but she didn't want to pry into her sister's love life. At least, not right now. "How can we save her?" she asked. He frowned. "It's going to be hard. They're guarded very well." "Who's they?" Rainsplash asked. "Ashfoot and Cinderflower," he responded. "Ashfoot! So she's alive. That means Nightstar..." He nodded. "It was her last life." Rainsplash felt a pang of sorrow. The she-cat had been rather rude and fierce, but no cat could doubt her loyalty to DarkClan. She remembered the last time she'd seen Nightstar at a Gathering, standing proudly on the branches of the Great Oak, regal despite her white-flecked muzzle. "I'm sorry," she told Glazefoot. He nodded. "Dartstripe's taken it badly. She was his mother, and his mentor, you know." Shaking himself, he said, "Anyways, I'm not sure how we can rescue Cinderflower." Rainsplash sat lost in thought for a little bit. If she alerted the rest of her clan to where Cinderflower was, they would want to know how she found out. When they found out about Glazefoot, some cat would link her sister with the handsome tom, and Cinderflower would be in huge trouble. And then there was Ashfoot. She needed to travel to the StarPond and recieve her nine lives. What was the right thing to do? Rainsplash sighed. She had to think about this for a bit. "I need to decide," she murmured. "Would you mind it I told anyone in my clan?" Glazefoot's golden eyes flashed, and Rainsplash knew he was thinking about his connection with Cinderflower. "I'll try my best to make sure they don't find out," she said hastily. Glazefoot still looked unsure, but he nodded. "Okay." "Where have you been?" Rainsplash's blood ran cold. She found herself looking into Infernoclaw's dark gold eyes. She shrank back into the tunnel, willing him not to smell the DarkClan on her fur. "I- I... I was overwhelmed by the thought of Bloodstar and everything. I just went on a walk." She hoped he would mistake her ruffled fur for embarrasment instead of guilt. She quickly added, "But I'm over it, and I hope I'll be on one of the patrols tommorow." Infernoclaw studied her, then shrugged. "Okay," he said. "But next time let me or Gingertail know." He flicked his tail towards his bright orange mate. "It's hard to guard a camp when your own clanmates keep slipping out." "Okay," Rainsplash meowed. She made her way to the fresh-kill pile and selected a plump mouse. A cat lay down beside her. "Hello Rainsplash." She looked up into a pair of wise slate-blue eyes. "Stoneclaw," she purred. The dark gray tom wasn't just the clan's deputy; he had been her mentor, and she still looked to him for advice. But her belly clenched. ''Should I tell him about Cinderflower and Ashfoot? She glanced at the trustworthy, calm tom, nibbling on a vole. He could help her. "Stoneclaw?" she began. "Can I tell you something?" 'Chapter Two' Rainsplash woke up in the morning to a chilly den. Leaf-bare was on it's way. She crept out of her nest, painfully aware of Cinderflower's empty nest. By now, the rest of the Clan had noticed Cinderflower's disappearance. Blackstar and Stoneclaw had agreed to send a patrol later on to rescue the two she-cats, but that wasn't what was happening right now. Blackstar stood in the middle of the clearing, Mistshine at his side. She usually went on a lot of patrols, despite Blackstar's tendency to overprotect his mate, but she had just moved into the nursery. She was expecting Blackstar's kits. Most of the other warriors were already outside, waiting eagerly to hear who would be in the patrols to mark the borders. Finally, Blackstar spoke. "The first patrol will be led by Gingertail. Swifttail, Rainsplash, and Leaftail will go with you. Grayheart, you will follow them with Creampatch, Angelwing, and Flowersplash in case any trouble arises. Trickflash and Sootfur, you will guard the camp." The two brothers nodded. Trickflash went over to the assembled patrols to touch noses with his mate, Leaftail. "This is going to be exciting," Flowersplash said. The ginger-and-white she-cat's eyes were dancing, and Rainsplash realized this was her first battle since she'd become a queen. Now her kits were apprentices, and she could resume her warrior duties. Speaking of which, ''Rainsplash thought. Dawnpaw came trotting toward her, her violet-gray eyes sparkling with a mixture of excitement and worry. "I wish I was going." Rainsplash purred reassuringly at her apprentice. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough." She swept her tail across Dawnpaw's smooth light gray tabby fur, marveling at how it shone in the early morning light. "Be careful," Dawnpaw said, rubbing her head against Rainsplash's chin. "I will." Rainsplash gave her a lick between the ears. Her paws tingled with anticipation as she followed Gingertail through the gap in the bushes surrounding the camp. Though she knew it would be much better if they didn't encounter any of Bloodstar's warriors, or even DarkClan warriors, she longed to sink her claws into the fur of the cats who'd kidnapped her sister. Swiftttail voiced her thoughts. "I hope those mange-pelts show up just so we can thrash 'em." Gingertail turned and forked then with her eyes. "That is not the goal of this patrol," she told the younger warrior. "Hopefully no blood will have to be shed." The cats were silent after that, and Rainsplash simply followed Leaftail's calico coat through the brush, her fur fluffed against the cold. The came to the border surprisingly quick; Rainsplash had forgotten how much closer it had been moved. The other cats were confused too, and it took them a while to realize what the reek of scents was. Gingertail flattened her ears at Bloodstar's insolence, and pointedly stepped over the scent line. Instantly, like a buzzard over carrion, a large brown tabby tom leaped on her, rolling her over into a bramble. More cats came out of the woods, and Rainsplash stared in shock. Some were DarkClan warriors! She made out Fernshade, her amber eyes wide with fear, and Darkclaw, looking much more eager for a fight. Then a cat slammed her onto her back. She had to stifle a yowl of shock as she saw his face. A horrible jagged red scar gouged a path from above his eye to nearly his nose. His eyes were hard as he sank his claws into the tender skin on her neck. She thrust her hindlegs, claws unsheathed, into his soft belly fur, feeling hot blood rush out, and leaped to her feet, clawing him on the shoulder. With a snarl, he jumped on her. Rainsplash struggled desperately. Just then, she heard a battle cry. Grayheart burst out of FireClan territory, flanked by the rest of the back-up patrol. Flowersplash yanked the scarred tom off of Rainsplash. She gave her clanmate a grateful nod and turned to claw at the ginger she-cat she'd fought with yesterday. "Blood warriors, retreat!" screeched a voice. Keen stood on top of a boulder, her dark gray pelt black under the cloudy sky. ''Blood warriors? ''A shudder rippled through Rainsplash. Sootfur and Trickfur pursued them to the normal border, their sleek black shapes streaking side-by-side over the ground like a pair of ravens. Once the blood warriors were gone, the FireClan cats scented the border till the last trace of DarkClan scent was gone. Though Rainsplash's shoulder was bruised from being slammed against the ground, and the deep scratch on her neck had dyed her fur dark red, she felt triumphant as she pelted back to the camp. Blackstar was waiting in the middle of the clearing. He didn't have to ask what happened; he'd heard his warriors screeching in victory all the way from the border. But he didn't scold them. Instead her rushed forward, asking many questions, so slurred together Rainsplash hardly knew if he was speaking or singing. Robinpelt pushed their leader aside crossly and began examining each cat. She sorted them into groups depending on how badly they were injured. When Rainsplash was put in the "Treat Immediatley" group, she protested, but Robinpelt was tougher then her soft blue eyes suggested. "Sparrowpaw, bring me some comfrey, goldenrod, and a wad of cobwebs please," Ropinpelt instructed. Rainsplash winced as the herbs were pressed into the scratch on her neck, then bound with cobwebs. Ropinpelt sent her to rest with a poultice for her shoulder. Rainsplash lay down in the shade of a bush, but she was impatient. What about Cinderflower and Ashfoot? And would Glazefoot be able to help them, being an untrusted DarkClan warrior and under Bloodstar's watchful gaze? Rainsplash sighed and stretched, careful of her wounds. Swifttail was curled up in his nest, a swollen scratch above his eye and a couple of angry red marks across his flanks. Dovefur was crouched over him, eagerly listening to his conviluted version of the battle. "And then, Bloodstar admitted that I and only I could beat him and deserved to rule the forest, but I humbly refused and..." Rolling her eyes, Rainsplash turned away. She and Dovefur had been apprentices together, and used to be really close. But when they became warriors, their personalities drew them apart. Dovefur was obsessed with toms and constantly grooming herself, while Rainsplash preferred hunting and fighting. She heard Blackstar gather the Clan outside, and pushed her way out of the den. Their leader stood on his rock, his tail twitching with excitement. Mistshine sat outside the nursery, her silver flanks swollen with kits. "Warriors of FireClan, you have fought bravely. The border has been reclaimed, and we can be proud of our Clan." Rainsplash joined her clanmates victory chants, though all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "What's wrong?" Stoneclaw asked her. "Nothing," she mumbled, leaning against her former mentor's smoky gray fur. "Just tired." "Rainsplash. Wake up." She raised her head and stifled a gasp. A lovely silver she-cat stood in front of her, with long whiskers and eyes like pools of clear water. "Clearbrook." Her mother purred and rubbed against her daughter's cheek. Rainsplash felt a burst of mingled joy and sadness. Was this real? No, it couldn't be. Her mother was dead. She'd died when Cinderflower and she were apprentices, during the drought that had caused an immense lack of prey. She'd been attacked by a starving fox. A tear slid down Rainsplash's cheek as she remembered the solemn night. "Why... I mean-" "My precious Rainsplash," her mother said. "I've missed you so much. But that is not why I am here. StarClan has a message for you." Her mother's blue eyes became far away, and she said, "Though Fire is destined to lead against the tide of blood, Rain is the one who will sweep the forest, and defeat evil." Rainsplash's paws tingled. A prophecy? "Why are you telling me?" Clearbrook was stepping away, leaving frosty glitter in her pawsteps. "Wake up Rainsplash. RockClan needs you. Go now." "No! Don't leave!" Rainsplash woke to find herself staring at Swifttail. The tom looked cross. "Stop kicking and thrashing," he muttered. Rainsplash ran out of the warriors den. The camp was bathed in early dawn light. She scrambled up the rock-pile. "Blackstar!" The black tom emerged, his fur rumpled and whiskers crooked. Quickly as she could, she explained everything to him. After consulting with Robinpelt and Stoneclaw, Blackstar quickly instructed Rainsplash to take Grayheart, Blazering, and Thrushwings to RockClan to make sure everything was all right. Rainsplash felt a bit nevous as she crossed the border. Okay, very nervous. She had no reason to be crossing over into RockClan's territory. ''No, ''she thought fiercely. ''I do have a reason. I have to trust StarClan... and my mother. '' RockClan's territory was dry and barren. Little clumps of sagebrush littered the dusty ground. Moonlight turned the sandy ground white as the four FireClan cats trotted warily through. "Does anyone know where the camp is?" Rainsplash inquired. Grayheart bristled. "I do, I've been here before. But we can't just go into their camp!" Rainsplash narrowed her eyes. "We'll explain to Quakestar if there's nothing wrong, and tell RockClan to be careful. I know what my mother said." The other cats nodded. "Let's go," Thrushwings meowed. She and Blazering looked excited to be on their first important mission as warriors. As they neared RockClan's camp, Rainsplash stopped. There for a second, she'd scented something on the light morning breeze. Blazering stopped to. The hair ginger hair along his back rose. "Blood warriors," he hissed. A chill shot up Rainsplash's spine. And yet, there were no sounds of battle coming from RockClan's camp, which was a dip in the desert ground surrounded by tall jagged rocks. The place was eerily quiet, and no reek of blood carried in the air. "What are they up to?" she wondered aloud. The scent was fresh; the cats were obviously still around. Suddenly she saw them. Three dark silhouttes against the rising sun. Keen, Bloodstar, and the scarred gray tom. Even from this far she recognized them. "Come on!" The FireClan cats began running. The blood warriors saw them and fled. "They're escaping," panted Grayheart. Thrushwings and Rainsplash reached RockClan's camp first. It was in turmoil. A loud caterwaul echoed through it. A dusty brown she-cat and silver she-cat stood in front of a bramble den. "The kits. They're gone!" 'Chapter Three' There was silence for a second. Then Quakestar whirled around and saw Rainsplash and her patrol. "You! You stole the kits." RockClan warriors raced towards them. "Wait!" yowled Rainsplash. "Of course we didn't steal them. We came here to help." "Yeah right," smirked RockClan's deputy, Sandbird. "It's true. I had a dream, a warning, from StarClan that RockClan need our help." "We don't need your help," Quakestar snarled, elbowing his way to the front of his clan. "Where are the kits?" "Didn't you smell the blood warriors?" growled Blazering impatiently. "It wasn't us who stole your kits. We just arrived." "We saw them," added Thrushwings, stepping up beside her friend. "They had three kits in their mouth." The long-furred brown she-cat began furiously licking a small bundle besides her. "Thank goodness I still have Spottedkit." The other queen looked miserable. "How can we get them back?" she wailed. "Sandbird, take a patrol and try to find the kits," ordered Quakestar. He turned to Rainsplash again. "How do we know your not just a distraction, while others of your Clan stole the kits." "It's almost leaf-bare," snapped Rainsplash. "Why would we want kits now? Anyway, you can scent around and see if you pick up any other FireClan cats." The large gray tom grunted. "You can go back to your own clan now. I'll, uh, send word to you if we find them." Rainsplash knew that was the leader's way of apoligizing. "Okay. Come on," she said, signaling to her Clanmates. They streaked down the side of the sandy dune and across the ground. "The nerve of them!" Grayheart said. "Trying to say we stole the kits!" "I just hope they find them," Thrushwings meowed. "No kit deserves to be kit-napped." Blazering nodded and rubbed his head against her cheek. "Don't worry. RockClan will get them back. You know Quakestar. He never gives up." Rainsplash sighed to herself. She doubted Bloodstar would give up either. "Really, Stoneclaw? That's great!" Stoneclaw nodded. "Blackstar's sending two patrols to recover Cinderflower and Ashfoot. You'll be leading one, and I the other." Rainsplash looked around. "I'll take Creampatch, Swifttail, and Dovefur." "Okay," Stoneclaw said. "I'm the back up patrol, or a distraction. I'll only take Trickflash and Barkpaw with me." Soon the cats were ready. Blackstar summoned the clan and told them what was happening. "Wait," shouted Crabtail. "How did Rainsplash find out what happend to Cinderflower, Ashfoot, and Nightstar?" All eyes turned to Rainsplash. She felt her pelt prickle. "I, uh, a DarkClan warrior told me." She held her breath, waiting for the clan's reaction. "Who?" "Why were you with a DarkClan warrior?" "Silence," Blackstar yowled. "It doesn't matter how Rainsplash knows. What matters is recovering the two cats. Ashfoot may be our enemy, but she doesn't deserve this." Gradually, the clan calmed down. Rainsplash and Stoneclaw lead their patrols out the tunnel. Rainsplash raised her eyes to the canopy of trees above, most of their branches bare now. ''Who would have thought, Cinderflower, that I'd be leading patrols to save cats? Blackstar must have a lot of faith in me. I just hope I don't let FireClan, and you, down. '' "Stay close by me and follow every direction," she heard Trickflash tell Barkpaw. His apprentice nodded. Briefly, Rainsplash realized she needed to asses Dawnpaw's hunting skills tommorow. Then they were standing by the DarkClan border. To Rainsplash's surprise, the border hadn't been changed, or even scented, by the blood warriors or DarkClan. ''What are they up to? Creampatch read her thoughts. "They didn't remark the border." "One second," Rainsplash said. She raced along the border and meowed a soft call. Seconds later, it was returned. She listened intently, but there was only one. They were clear. Seconds later, Glazefoot appeared. Rainsplash felt her clanmates stiffen. "Relax," she soothed. "He's here to help." Glazefoot looked uncomfortable. "Ashfoot and Cinderflower are being kept in the back of Bloodstar's den. It's going to be hard to sneak in." He gave them a meaningful look. "We have to fight," realized Rainsplash. She turned to her clanmates. "Ready?" "Bring it on!" Swifttail lashed his tail. "Swifttail, you fought hard in the last battle-" "So? I'll be fine." Dovefur shot the tom an admiring glance. Rainsplash rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Let's go." Rainsplash, Glazefoot, and Stoneclaw led the way into DarkClan territory. Glazefoot walked cautiously, and Rainsplash wondered what it felt like to hide from your clanmates in your own territory. "This way," the tom whispered. Soon they were hidden in the brambles surrounding DarkClan's camp. "That's Bloodstar's den," Glazefoot said, flicking his tail towards a sheltered dip in the ground beneath a pine tree. Rainsplash couldn't make out the shapes of cats underneath, but she did catch a whiff of familiar scent. Cinderflower! Creampatch smelled it too. "How do we get them out of there?" Glazefoot frowned and turned to Stoneclaw. "You're the distraction, right? You go over by the border. I'll wait a while, then rush in and yell that I found you guys trespassing. Then, Rainsplash's patrol can storm the camp and take Ashfoot and Cinderflower out. By the way," he added, "they'll be able to fight. Keen's made sure they're well-fed, if nothing else. I think she planned to use them as hostages." Rainsplash's fur bristled with anger as she watched Stoneclaw, Barkpaw, and Trickflash speed away. How dare Bloodstar kidnap her sister. We'll show him. 'Chapter Four' After some minutes had passed, Glazefoot nodded at them and slipped out of the bush. They heard him burst into DarkClan's camp. "Intruders! FireClan cats at the border. Bloodstar, they want to speak with you and Keen." Rainsplash held her breath. A large tom stepped out from under the pine tree. In the light, Rainsplash saw that he wasn't black, but a deep blood-red. He had large paws with wicked long black claws. "Why?" he snarled. "We don't answer to them." Glazefoot looked him in the eye. Rainsplash admired his courage. "Maybe not, but if you don't come, they could get the impression that you- we're scared." Bloodstar swiped a claw across Glazefoot's shoulder. Dovefur gasped as scarlet beads of blood appeared on the tom's cream coat. "I am not scared!" he roared. "Keen! Make a large patrol. We do battle now." "A large patrol?" whispered Creampatch. "Trickflash, Barkpaw, and Stoneclaw can't hold of a large fighting patrol." "They'll figure out a way," Rainsplash said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Keen and Bloodstar lead four blood warriors out of the camp. The FireClan cats held their breath as they thundered past, but no one scented them. "Come on," Rainsplash said, signaling with her tail. "We'll surprise them. It's now or never." The FireClan patrol was in the camp in a flash. Rainsplash let out a battle yowl, then pounced on a brown-and-white she-cat. The blood warriors quickly realized what was happening, but by then it was too late. The FireClan cats had the element of surprise at their paws, and fury at Bloodstar's cruelty. Rainsplash spotted Swifttail leading two cats out from beneath the pine tree. Cinderflower! ''Her sister's eyes locked with hers. Then a large gray tom pounced on the tortoishell she-cat. But Glazefoot was right; the hostages were relatively healthy. Cinderflower swiped a claw across his already scarred muzzle. He let out a howl of pain. "I'll help you Wolf," called a sleek golden brown tom. He clawed at Cinderflower, but Ashfoot pinned him down quickly. "FireClan, retreat," called Rainsplash. Their mission had been succesful! "This way," Rainsplash said, sensing a battle between cats ahead. "I hope Stoneclaw's all right." The cats ran across the border, then skidded to a stop. "We have to help them," Creampatch meowed. They traced the sounds of cats screeching to a bramble patch on FireClan's territory. For a second Rainsplash froze, staring with horror. Stoneclaw was backed into a bush, blood staining every visible part of his fur. Keen and Bloodstar took turns slashing out at him with claws. Barkpaw lay on the ground, with Trickflash standing over him, desprately trying to defend his apprentice. "FireClan, attack!" Rainsplash plunged into the battle. She could hear the rest of her patrol storming after her. Swifttail and Dovefur raced to help Stoneclaw, while the others grabbed onto the cats who were surrounding Trickflash and pinned them to the ground. Rainsplash slashed at a small gray she-cat. "Help!" she screamed. "Tree!" A brown tabby tom clawed at Rainsplash's shoulder, getting a clump of dark gray fur and grazing her skin. "Run Shuttle!" Bloodstar climbed onto a rock. "You will be sorry, FireClan. Especially you." He locked eyes with Rainsplash, a cruel sneer on his face. "You may have your precious clanmate and that worthless mousetail of a deputy back, but my blood warriors and our slaves will not fall." Rainsplash watched them retreat, bristing with rage at what he'd called Ashfoot and the DarkClan warriors. "We've got to get these cats back to camp," meowed Dovefur. She pressed her shoulder against Trickflash's, supporting him. The black tom's eyes were wild. "Barkpaw," he sputtered. "Too many." Then he collapsed. Robinpelt bustled around the camp, tending to each wound. Sparrowpaw lined up the cats from Rainsplash's patrol, who hadn't been as hurt, and gave them milder herbs. Flowersplash and Sootfur were pacing in front of the medicine cat's den. Rainsplash felt awful for them. Barkpaw was all they had left of Nettleflash, Sootfur's mate and Flowersplash's sister, and Trickflash was Sootfur's brother. Stoneclaw finally emerged. He was covered with wounds that had been cobwebbed and covered with poultices, but his gray eyes were fierce as ever. "Are you okay?" Rainsplash rushed to her former mentor's side. He nodded stifly. "I've lost a lot of blood, but the wounds aren't too deep. I'll be okay in a few sunrises." He limped to the warrior's den and collapsed into his nest. Cinderflower walked towards Rainsplash. "This is all my fault," she said softly. Rainsplash turned on her. "Don't say that!" Realizing she and her sister had never properly united, she purred and rubbed her chin along Cinderflower's neck. "I'm so glad you're back." Cinderflower's lovely light amber eyes lit up. "I missed you so much Rainsplash." Then she frowned. "Glazefoot... when he came into the camp-" she stopped short, her body stiffening. At first Rainsplash couldn't figure out why. Then understanding flowed through her. She beckoned Cinderflower out of the camp. "I know about you and Glazefoot," she whispered. Shock, surprise, embarrassment, and then defiance appeared on Cinderflower's face. "You do? Did he tell you?" Rainsplash nodded. "He only wanted to help save you." Cinderflower's eyes narrowed. "I know what you'll say Rainsplash. I don't care. Not all of us always play by the warrior code. Not all of us are Blackstar's little kittypets. Stop trying to take things away from me!" Rainsplash stared at her, shocked and angry. "Is that what you think? Cinderflower, this is wrong. In the end, you'll suffer. The warrior code is there for our own protection." Cinderflower's eyes were flaming. "At least Glazefoot likes me for who I am! I'm not just Rainsplash's sister to him!" She whirled and ran back into the camp. Rainsplash stood, stunned. Now that she'd finally gotten her sister back, this happened? And she'd never suspected how Cinderflower felt about her. In fact, she'd always been a little jealous of Cinderflower's gorgeous tortoiseshell coat and soft amber eyes. Her sister was pretty, smart, funny... how could she think Rainsplash looked down on her? "StarClan, Clearbrook, what am I going to do?" When Rainsplash padded back into the camp, it was mostly empty. Ashfoot sat in the middle of the clearing alone, her green eyes uncertain. Rainsplash walked over to her and nudged a plump sparrow to her paws. "Here," she meowed. A look of defiance crossed Ashfoot's face. "I don't need your food." Rainsplash was done being nice. "If you don't eat, you'll starve. It's not like it's much better if you hunt in our territory, and you can't hunt in yours. But I'll ask Blackstar to put you on some patrols." For a moment the anger burned bright in Ashfoot's eyes. Then she looked away. "Thanks," she muttered. Rainsplash felt her temper ease. What happened with Cinderflower was not Ashfoot's fault. "I know it's hard, having your leadership taken away from you." Ashfoot gazed at her steadily. "No," she mewed softly. "I don't think you do. And Nightstar, I know all of you think she was a cranky old badger, but there was so much more to her than that. So much more." The dark gray she-cat dipped her head and nibbled at the sparrow. Her nose wrinkled, but she kept eating. Rainsplash dipped her head, then padded towards the warrior's den. She froze. Cinderflower and her needed a bit of time to cool of. Rainsplash headed towards the nursery instead. She froze. Mistshine was lying in her nest, her silver flanks heaving. "Rainsplash," she gasped, her blue eyes wide with panic. "Get... Robinpelt." Rainsplash turned without another word. "Robinpelt!" She skidded into the medicine cat's den, knocking over a pile of herbs. "Hey," Sparrowpaw said. "Mistshine's kits are coming!" Rainsplash shrieked. "What? One second." Robinpelt scooped a bundle of herbs and a stick up in her jaws. "Go tell Blackstar!" she called as she zipped out of the den with Sparrowpaw on her heels. Rainsplash scrambled up the rock-pile. "Blackstar! Mistshine's having her kits!" Blackstar came out of his den so fast he was nothing but a blur. He shot down the rock-pile and towards the nursery. Rainsplash followed him. Mistshine was gasping in her nest, giving out agonized wails. Blackstar was pacing around and making a nuisance of himself. Rainsplash had never seen her normally calm leader so frantic. "What's going on?" She turned to see Sootfur standing beside her. His eyes widened when he looked inside the nursery. A look of terror came into his eyes and he began trembling. "Sootfur?" asked Rainsplash, but the tom didn't seem to hear her. "Nettleflash," he gasped. "Don't leave me." Before Rainsplash could say anymore, Flowersplash came out of the warrior's den and touched her nose to his cheek. "It's all right Sootfur," she meowed. "It's going to be just fine." Gradually, the black tom relaxed. He and Flowersplash made their way to the fresh-kill pile, where they selected a shrew. Rainsplash smiled inwardly. Perhaps Sootfur could learn to love again. 'Chapter Five' "They're beautiful," Rainsplash murmured. "I know," Blackstar said. He bent his head to Mistshine's. "I'm so proud of you my dear. These kits will be the finest FireClan's ever seen!" Three squirming bundles of fur nestled at Mistshine's belly. The queen looked up at her mate. "What shall we name them?" Blackstar nosed a small silver tabby she-cat, with the same blue eyes as her mother. "I'd like this one to be Fogkit, after you." Mistshine smiled. "And this little black one shall be Darkkit. He looks exactly like you." To Rainsplash's surprise, she added, "And this little dark gray she-cat shall be Stormkit, after Rainsplash. I don't know if I would've made it if you hadn't found me." "What?" asked Rainsplash, bewildered. "Any cat would've done it." "But you did," Blackstar said. "Thank you." He touched noses with his mate then padded out. Rainsplash followed him after casting one last glance at her namesake. Stormkit watched her go with large blue eyes that mirrored her own. ''That's one special kit. Outside, Flowersplash and Sootfur were sharing tongues and talking softly. Cinderflower walked stiff-leggedly past her sister and stalked into the nursery. With a sigh, Rainsplash sat down. She remembered the RockClan kits that had been stolen. There was a Gathering tonight. Had Quakestar recovered them? "Come on FireClan," Blackstar ordered. The cats headed down into the clearing. Rainsplash was nervous. Would DarkClan show up? Ashfoot was tense as well. Every cat turned their head when FireClan arrived, but only SwiftClan was there. Windstar nodded to Blackstar, and the two leaders began to talk in low tones. Cinderflower was looking around; waiting for Glazefoot, Rainsplash thought with a pang of irritation. Bloodstar wasn't the only reason she wished DarkClan wouldn't show up. Glazefoot was a great tom But Cinderflower couldn't keep seeing him, and Rainsplash wasn't sure why her sister had been so mad. But she wasn't going to be the one to apoligize whens she'd done nothing wrong. Rainsplash padded through the clearing and sat beside Angelwing. The she-cat smiled warmly at her. Rainsplash returned it, though her insides were heavy with dread. "Do you think DarkClan will come?" She needed the advice of a senior warrior. Angelwing cocked her head, the moonlight turning her lovely long cream coat to pure white. "Perhaps," she mewed after a moment. "Bloodstar might want to enforce his rule, and threaten us all again." Rainsplash nodded, her heart sinking. "Don't worry," Angelwing said, but her own dark blue eyes were filled with worry. There was the sound of another clan arriving, and every cat whirled around, some leaping to their paws. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as Quakestar emerged, his powerful form glowing as he scrambled up beside the leaders. Sandbird joined the other deputies at the foot of the tree. The tan she-cat looked perturbed, her golden eyes troubled. Before the cats had time to talk much, not that they would anyway, Quakestar called the Gathering to a start. A few puzzled murmurs rippled through the assembled cats, but they quieted quickly once Quakestar began to speak. The leader's voice was choked with anger. "We recovererd Talonkit and Birchkit," he said. "But Dustykit was mercilessly slaughtered." A deadly silence fell over the clearing. Rainsplash felt her heart stop. An icy feeling pervaded her body. If Bloodstar could kill kits, they were in much more danger then they thought. The silence was broken by a muffled cry. A gray-and-white tom was sitting near the front, his eyes filled with pain. Rainsplash felt a sharp pang of sadness. Losing a kit was one of the worst things that could happen, and to have yours killed in cold blood... Quakestar continued on, his amber eyes steely. "RockClan is ready to fight. DarkClan had gone too far!" "Wait!" Blackstar stepped forward. "I am with you Quakestar, every pawstep. But this is Bloodstar and the blood warriors doing, not DarkClan. They have never been our favorite clan, but this is not their fault." Sandbird sprung to her feet. "That's the most mouse-brained idea I've ever heard," she spat. "They all need to be killed, the worthless rats." All the RockClan cats broke into shouts of agreement. Quakestar flicked his tail for silence. "Blackstar, if you are not with us, then you are against us. Stay out of it if you wish, but please do not try to play peacemaker. There shall be no mercy this time. RockClan is stronger than ever, and ready to take on DarkClan. We have two new warriors, Daisyleaf and Rockfall." A brown tom and a fluffy gray-and-white she-cat raised their heads, but there was no feverish excitement about them, only cold determination. Rainsplash felt a thrill of fear run up her back. How could they fight Bloodstar if they were no better than he? They needed to fight with the power of the warrior code. Blackstar said no more, but his eyes were burning. He exchanged glances with Stoneclaw, and nodded. "FireClan will have no part in this." Quakestar scowled and turned to Windstar. The ginger-and-white she-cat shuffled her paws. Her golden eyes flickered uncertainly. "SwiftClan shall... remain neutral as well." Quakestar gave snort of disgust and looked away. Blackstar frowned. "FireClan is not remaining neutral. No noble cat could do that in the face of such evil. But we do not believe DarkClan warriors should be punished for Bloodstar's crimes. Ashfoot," he looked down at the she-cat, who was sitting a little space away from the FireClan cats. "Is staying with us till she can get back on her paws and claim her rightful leadership of DarkClan." Sandbird's eyes flickered, and she exchanged looks with Quakestar. Rainsplash's blood chilled; surely RockClan wouldn't try anything agains the deputy. She hadn't done anything wrong. Blackstar noticed this too, for he stiffened and the hair rose along his spine. "For now she is a part of our clan, and will be treated as such," he declared. "Quakestar, our attack is separate from yours. My warriors shall not fight against members of DarkClan, only blood warriors. That is the way of the warrior code." "Ha!" spat Quakestar contempously. "And I suppose a true warrior would sit by and watch innocent kits be murdered. No Blackstar, the time has come to act. And act we shall, right now. RockClan, let's go!" The other cats parted more out of shock then anything else and watched as RockClan streamed out of the clearing. They're going to kill cats who haven't done anything wrong,' Rainsplash thought. Blackstar seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He hopped down and said something to Stoneclaw, who nodded hastily. The deputy raced forward. "Rainsplash, Ashfoot, Leaftail, Thrushwings, and Swifttail, come with me. We have to warn the DarkClan cats. Then we will help them, and RockClan I suppose, against the rouges." He looked at each one of them. "Fight for the warrior code, not for revenge." Rainsplash raced after her clanmates, sensing the vitality of this mission. Cat's lives could be lost if they didn't get DarkClan prepared. She would never call herself a friend of DarkClan, but this was Bloodstar's fault, and they shouldn't be punished for it. With that, she ran even harder. 'Chapter Six As they crossed the DarkClan border, Rainsplash wondered vaguely what had happened to the Gathering. It had probably broken up and everyone was heading home. She curled her lip, thinking of Windstar. Didn't she ever go to battle for an unselfish cause? Beside her, Ashfoot's green eyes were slits. She was obviously tense about what was about to happen. Rainsplash was tempted to offer a few comforting words, but knew any attempt to do so would most likely be scorned upon. Instead, she followed close behind Blackstar, hoping that they got there in time. Suddenly, a blockade of cats appeared, as if out of nowhere. Rainsplash saw Darkclaw and Brightfoot; the rest were rogues. Keen headed the patrol, her golden eyes gleaming like a snake's. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Rainsplash glanced helplessly at her leader. He looked torn, but was trying not to show it. How could they warn the DarkClan cats without tipping off the blood warriors too? As much as she hated Bloodstar, she had to admit that taking over DarkClan while leaving many of its old warriors was a smooth move. It made the battle so convoluted you couldn't go all out with your fighting for fear you'd hurt a friend. And that could be a real pain. "You're on our territory," snarled Keen when they didn't say anything. "And guess what? I don't take excuses. Blood warriors, attack!" ''They're not all blood warriors, ''Rainsplash thought. ''Some of them are Clan cats, cats we're trying to help. ''However, all the FireClan cats could do was fight back feebly as they were attacked. Leaftail wrestled with a white she-cat on the ground, while Rainsplash found herself facing Keen. Letting out a snarl, she dived towards her opponent, only to come up short upon discovering the cat was no longer there. Suddenly, she felt a sting on her flank, and turned in time to snap uselessly at air as Keen retreated a few steps, her eyes like malice-filled coals as she flicked blood off her paw. Snarling, Rainsplash bowed over the dark gray she-cat, pinning her to the ground and biting and scratching for all she was worth. Putting all her fury at Bloodstar into the attack, she almost kept pummeling the dirt after Keen had rolled out from under her. However, a sharp nip on her ear told her that wouldn't work. Blackstar's call sounded as she was midway through a leap that would have crushed Keen under the impact. Instead, she stumbled and fell awkwardly to the ground as she blinked in disbelief at her leader's words. "FireClan, retreat!" "I still don't know why we couldn't keep fighting," muttered Swifttail hotly. "Because," Leaftail said wisely, "That would defeat the cause of going there. We were trying to help the DarkClan cats, not fight them. And help them we will, even if it means not hurting the blood warriors sometimes. We have to stand up for what we believe in." "But-" Swifttail began, but then seemed to think the better of contradicting the senior warrior. Rainsplash said nothing, but for once she agreed with the hot-headed light gray tom. The more logical part of her told her Blackstar was right to call them back, but the other, more stubborn part of her was certain that somehow, fighting would get them somewhere, even if it was merely victory. They entered the camp, and Stoneclaw came racing up to them, moonlight glinting on his gray pelt and reflecting the worry in his eyes. "What happened?" Blackstar sighed and flicked his tail towards his den. The two of them padded off, stopping to collect Robinpelt on their way. Rainsplash became aware that many of her Clanmates were watching curiously from their dens; everyone had heard about the disasterous Gathering by now. Giving a tired sigh, Rainsplash trudged towards the warrior's den. All she wanted right now was some sleep. Blackstar intercepted her though. The leader looked distinctly upset. "Rainsplash, could you come to my den? We're having a quick meeting to discuss what on earth we could do to get rid of Bloodstar while saving DarkClan." By "we", she presumed he meant Stoneclaw, the senior warriors, Robinpelt, and Sparrowpaw; she felt honored and puzzled as to why he had chosen her to come along. "Of course Blackstar," she said, shaking off her weariness. Entering the leader's den, she took a seat at the edge. Stoneclaw nodded at her warmly, and she gave him as cheerful a smile as she could muster. "Okay," Blackstar said, glancing around. "You all know the problem. I'm open to any solutions or suggestions that you guys may have." "Pound them to dust! What do we care about DarkClan anyway?" Grayheart snarled. "I have somewhat of an idea," Stoneclaw said quietly, as Rainsplash laid a calming paw on the outraged tom's back. "What if we sent in patrols of cats to pick out the blood warriors one by one? That would weaken Bloodstar's forces considerably. Then we could stage a DarkClan rebellion." "Good idea," Rainsplash exclaimed, pride for her mentor washing through her. The others nodded one by one. Blackstar grinned. "Well done Stoneclaw. I'll get to it right away. Rainsplash, go tell Ashfoot. She'll be eager to help, and since she knows DarkClan territory the best, we'll need her." Nodding, Rainsplash padded out and hurried towards the warrior's den. Excitement was building up inside of her. Now it was their turn to act. These flickering flames of battle would soon be put out. Category:Fanfics